Great Horned Ruckus and with mini-chapters
by Chad2013
Summary: Set as alternate universe, As ruckus never hate black people but instead hate humanity as he delusional that he believed that he Horse humanoid & he understand that he human but denied and he now want to genetic modified his DNA for his delusion, And he do it by making religion for otherkins & bronies to make his dream trued and may also make and unintended apocalypse in earth.
1. Insane years of Ruckus

It gos went uncle ruckus is in childhood and being abused by his father during having problems his father's job and his mother (Bunny Ruckus) have to explain of abused by his father as cover up by againist white people. Put in this one, it complete failed by Ruckus refused believed that his father hate white people and later caused abused him to forced believe his father hate white people, As ruckus everyone time refused the idea, she abuse him more until ruckus get mental breakdown and attacked his parent and ran for few mile to woods and goes paranoid and believe that he horse for couple weeks, unitl police found him acting like rabid dog, try claiming him down put doesn't work so is better taking him to mental hospital until his claim down and so next fours year there, He started begin to believing that he no human put he satyr-like being or horse humanoid - As emotionless againist humanity what his dad and mom did to him and want to be and as result abused his tumors started mututed into halluctions and devloped a delusional disorder and NOT schizophrenia itself, Put until he claimed to be ok as cured man, he giving released from mental hospital put lasted that long as he start preaching misanthropy hate to other who believe they arent human or self-hate humans.

So he went back to mental hospital for several years and come out as cured for making sured that he really cured as he devloping personality disorder to making it offical that sound that making he is cured and let him go for second time. In 1952, he fine with misanthropic thoughts and some people keep mistaken with pessimistic thoughts instead in ruckus mind. While ruckus keep hiding his hate of his human brothers. And as well is insanity with obession with his believe with horses is will notice by his brothers and few people inducing his new friend freeman. 


	2. Rise of Ruckus Hate of humanity

As he started goes more to his insanity againist his humanity and more obessied that he want to be horse humanoid as understand that he claimed that his humanity is lied rather than trued as he goes more want to dream be horse humanoid by used genetic engineering so as maked the wish real as possible. As ruckus getting more want not be human anymore and more want to be his dream-species and do it is making to make a secret friendly-based misanthopic religion name "Churched of Otherkinism and Temple of Ponyology" as he become fan of show with his mianthropy since months go in late 1980's. In week making the his religious book with his verison of his misanthropy he started using his methods by claiming his evil verison of humanity is doomed to be stupid and bastards for ruined your lives and getted least acutal early-otherkins to his religion and started the program to make genetic engineering as real to make them as non-human beings since they wish them as not human anymore.

And since started loved show and only show to make ruckus happy since lock up at mental hospital and to used as method to bronies to his religion, by plagarized most episodes and the meaning by timed and this getted several bronies to his religion. And two years passed, a least around of 3,000 people who are self hate humans, otherkins and bronies are now under ruckus control. And this becomed public as american spies or CIA found the religion camps and released the public as this getted 100,000 more people joined his religion and getting ruckus more close to his dream come trued as years to come. And later installed lauren faust as deity and figurehead of his relgion. With Cast as demi-gods or more figureheads as well. 


	3. Ruckus downfall and doomsday begins

Since he used them as figurheads, they get more or some follwers and get 7,000 people to his dream to became reality, And more people is false claim him as furry rather actual real true and delusional misanthropic that used his illuisons to his brainwashed follwers of Otherkins and Bronies under is control, put other least several people understand ruckus is delusional cult leader and "bio-terrorist" as they mistaken put truly is chemical to make MLP-style horse DNA and He not destory humanity put make least several people as horse humanoid and he claimed them will not be feral and aimed only keep them as civilzed if get Right genes to make it keep less aggression and less paranoid as possible. And false rumors of ruckus as furry cause ruckus decied that all furries are banned to join his religion and claimed they "False Misanthropics" and Anti-bronies.

Put as year passed several people hate ruckus misanthropic religion for that reason and some believed it scam religion despite it nearly not. And his dream is closely come true put eco-terrorists are aid them and they join his misanthropic religion and some pretend they are fans of My Little Pony too, so they hate humans as they wished they are not to be humans too, despite ruckus is delusional and they pretend they as follwers of faith and they can help the project. And as they do, they don't think themselfs as some them are just sociopath or egomanics who wish they consume humanity like of zombies so they modifed the DNA by couple of rabies and more from Dog RNA in DNA tubes and they pretend they add more civilzed RNA in DNA project for Otherkins and Bronies to spliced with. And several months past as the religion get close to million follwers as lot american pessimitics and somehow more fake bronies who are actually people who love Horse/Pony fandom to this and ruckus is said it's ok as they love and tolerance the faith. And more people join ruckus religion, ruckus has begin to worried about project is going failled as some the eco-terrorists are not resigned the memberships and thier leaders are demands them to end thier membership put some they pretend they did put aren't and project is more ok with more Dog RNA and DNA with last stains of rabies are putted in DNA tube and as day come as ruckus get 7 million americans and 4 million non-americans otherkins and bronies are happy that project is done and some are first tested and they started feeled it changing and it goes so wrong and ruckus get bitten and yet slowly tranformed and they eatten others by "Cloppers" as his follwers and world calls them now. And doomday begins... 


	4. Death of Ruckus by Cloppers (Last)

Since the event of follwers of ruckus's project failed and create now later Technically Class 1 apocalype as North and later whole American contintents and little parts of europe (Mostly France or England) are comsumedly infected with dubbed as "Faust virus", "Ponyism" or "Ruckus Flu" by lot of people and media. And while ruckus is hiding and still slowly tranfoming to them and now he decied to tell his follwer to make a portal so is to make humanity safe and later his tranformation is now start begin feel pain in his forhead as little horn is out and growing fangs and claws are growing out his mouth or his hands. And started losing himself and delusion are gone put now eat his follwers as he first mutate of new type of cloppers called "Fata*s cloppers" that they mostly to vomit and drink alcohol to make thier vomited to victims at his temporary headquarter at somewhere of republic of congo and couple of infected once of ruckus follwers leaving there and created outbreak of 4/5 africa and thus moving to make acutal class one apocalype as now africa is comsumed by cloppers.

While ruckus once and former neighbors are now ether infected, comsume or survived from post-apocalype virgina, while the survived ex-ruckus neighbors are export to cruiser to china or russia as Huey or Reily Freeman safety survived and as well DuBois family survived except Tom DuBois is carrier and later killed by soldier to killed other carriers for prevent speading the infection put Sarah DuBois is got infected the killed later with infected a least two which one get killed while other one escape and seemed there try to find her to killed her down to prevent to spread the infection at china or russia. And that odd thier daugther (Jazmine) is not infected or not carrier to immune to infection and so she was taken one of five million subject to get cured before the humantiy is extincted from civilzation is lost and quickly converted as class 3a apocalype as they talking about in minutes go.

Any who, Seveal week pass the last several nation are trying to stop the virus from destory humanity and future in civilzation is gone for good if other life form to kill this things and now west europe is destoryed by them in 2015 and there no time left as humans are try find the cured to make lasted human immune to virus and rebuild civilzation within if last is not done, humanity is history. And huey join army for protect humans and his brother from be meat and civilzation will never be recover this event as so they make wall as possible so the cloppers will never cracked it and kill every last humans on earth. As they he join there may/may not be returned from post-apocalytic wasteland of blood and dead corspes around every quarter as few them are attack the group and may survived that. If it don't they will be Killed in Action and if there no military, there be no one will protected the wall and the cloppers will breaked it all hoped of humanity is dead.

And huey goes his missions within two months later and he barely survived them and his soldiers are infected, killed, consumed, or survived, If they didnt make it they will replace by other soldiers or if they survived like huey they will finshed the mission, they will not replaced and they will be to done if the apocalype will be over if vaccained, and they returned thier live and retired for years while everyone will be give a tribute to victims of apocalype. And they did and the cloppers did get china by 2/10 with small society collaspe in west of country of people, india by 3.2/10 of people and with severe uprisings and half austailia. And they killed them by three years later every cloppers are killed by military thanks the cure is done in time and as result of cloppers did, they killed four billion people are ethier infected or consumed by virus and huey get award of his bravery and his brother is already did survived becaused the military mostly saved humanity from the virus and jazmine is dubbed savior from apocalype and few worshipped her as goddness since she light Agnostic as she understand the virus kill them.

And everyone is ok and everyone banned the show and burned MLP toys and collection as all started and all now banned it for what happened that change history and the word "Brony" or "My little Pony" are banned to said and the show existances are burned and online contain videos are blocked, while last surviving the apocalype are exiled the mountains in asia or europe and keep watching the episodes in caves for if they think is gay and retarded, And Huey become abaneded his view againist white people and started to love him as one of his military buddies is white that saved is life and Riley is becomed successful millionare rapper and he get lot ladies as his wife.

And everybody is happy and good and it ends here and that become now Class One apocalype after that and now humantiy will back it feet in fifthteen years away and now ends here... 


	5. Survivor Story - Bill (L4D)

Bill is was survivor of "Clopper Apocalype", When he at home he saw his family was eaten alive by infected son and brother so he just killed them and take lot of stuff to get out here at heading to safe center where helichopter are supposed to be there, as he there all of it were destoryed by cloppers and thier speicalized mutated infected (The Fata*s clopper, Ponykrampus, The Strong tank, The little Faust and Danny's a little mutated person that climbed back and eated the person face as same time as they riding the victim back, The Scott). Bill however leaving by stealing the person RV to getted out there. As days passed he try to find food and drinks put he never got his weapon the m16 from his home as he so dumb to do that but his find revolver from dead cops back safe center. And he somehow did successfully killed the clopper at gas stations and store for gathering food and drinks. Later in next day bill drinks are gone as he think's acutally survivors out this area. As he find the drink at jr. high school at lunchroom, he was getted trapped the town's last bandits are used him as food put later was killed by two chick named "Misty" and her sister Zoey want the same as bandit but leave him behind, Put bill want those two girls becaused have empathic heart to keep the girls alive at during apocalype as he think to repopultied humanity as they could, Misty tell him she want to go him and put she told him she asexual since she coming out her sexuality long time go. Put Zoey ok with it if there other guys around, Bill agree with her becaused he to old with her and he was condition with his private part of his body that his cells automatic died since in his mid-60's he had suffered it and the condition caused him mostly depressed on-off and paranoia.

And all they go seems going south if they find boat to getting in, as they do they killed the cloppers and getting some food and drinks, And now they found non-hostile survivors named Mr. Mundy, Louis, Frank Western as celebrity of Films and Francis with her sister went long away. And until they found boat put they even more found as boat was cruise ship who have 3 qurater of gas left of the ship and they just take it despite least couple or few infected cloppers and may have several survivors becaused they are armed but non-hostile as they greeting them to there ship and they got of to china or some asian country due of lack of infected there, put as they indeed got few infected to already killed like weeks ago according to thier leader of ship. And they them in as right time as the horde of cloppers and The strong tanks are start attacking them except all them leaving almost slowly and somehow they won the attack and left to asia which of last human colonies are safe and strong armed, put of francis is infected and did somehow having "sex" with zoey sister which is literally claimed she asexual and later eaten by now infected francis who more color skinned is gone green as he longer human and all them are try to lock him up as they can if they there in china or some eastern country which they are safe from cloppers.

As they getted there, they are happy there no cloppers and it odd as the japanese goverment went heavily armed too much and went extreme, put the group just landed at ported there as japaneses swated come in and checked there if they not infected and killed one infected aka was francis who get somehow infected a days ago. And this left unanwser by fate as the group still thinking why francis? Put they are somehow troable by japanese goverment as they are carriers of infection, by thanks of francis and they later are executed by japanese swat team as this will not stop a clopper outbreak that lasted for few day as survivors are happened landed one of japan's island of Shikoku as they block out of japan as futher notice. Put bill and louis quickly hiding as they so paraonid, so they quickly get out at ship days before they arrived at dock of Shikoku's cities and this they just ditched them and now they hide from goverment as they are "destoryers" of japan of new Second apocalype for years to come...

Put they found the two and later killed two years later and just created leasted several people infected, Put easily killed them, while people using them as terribe example of genetic engineering is stupidly wrong... And this end of Bill Story... 


	6. Survivor Story - Hank (KotH)

Hank Hill is victim of Clopper Apocalype and he was dead as wife and son and his friends and dale son and connie leave him for intended purpose as they getting boat to china at that region is huge safezone for humanity and is one of best places that cloppers can't find them. As hank thinking for last time before be eaten by cloppers he thinks two days before the apocalype as just done work at his job talking with his boss strickland as he said "Im decied this *worried* place closed becaused of brony cult's projected failed and turing anyone into demonic pony-satyric like monsters and all so I have to force you and others to let you and others go due just I said", Hank was denial at first but at everyone at his town was worry about the apocalype is ending of humanity, Until he comes home peggy and bobby was slience and just gave the phone and as hank talked the phone and that phone got one message from his mom was under attack by cloppers in recording as was said "Hank hank, were are you, my late husband was attack by horse guy was attack and eating him up, and there more and going back at RV to lock the door and try to getted out there and they so fast so until they climb up my RV, As one of them jumped my RV front window and i got to bedroom to lock my self up from them and I just leaved the RV on and seems heared my RV crashed and now sucked here with no chance to live so, Im love you son and bye for before I died, you keep remind of you son, wife and my grandson, Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Recorded ended... (As was she said premise to loved his son and his family before she eaten by them; And for five times until now four or five cloppers open the bedroom door attacking her and she screamed loud to until she consumed to death) This caused hank depressed of his mom eatened by them and deiced they go to cruised ships to safezone as the region was militarized for the apocalype like this.

And as friend to have same event as him and they to get moved out there as cloppers are heading to arlen and rested texas as they just some them want to eated the humans of texas, Until firsted infected cloppers of arlen are started ethier eating or infecting the tragic arlen folk, Hank his friends are heading to airport to tranported to china or some uninfected region of asia for until apocalype is over. Put sadly connie's parents are infected of virus which are just the first infected clopper victim bite connie's mom neck and later completely tranformed from it and later sucessfully biting his father and connie so getting out of her home and later killed and burned them as they poored victims of virus by Dale Gribble and his Legal Son Joseph, And they indeed get connie out there by riding bill's car as the cloppers as now attacking arlen. As they go to airport to be tranport to safezone of somewhere of asia as to be saved from them as they go there they found to militarized the airported and they least several aircrafts left as there thousands of texans are want get out from cloppers, as hank group go in to airport and waited line despite be days until the cloppers will killed everyone in airport if there no time left. And all them instead running as soldiers try to shoot them by them of legs, just to attempt to stop them to running. And they failed and whole grouped are at airfield which so happen they are two lefts and they why people just should over there and as whole grouped are one of heilchopters justed are getting on and just in time the clopper and with tank mutants are getting in and one of heilchopter is getting off of airport and hank just so happened left the heilchopter to a women with her young baby girl on heilchopter and he said all why he leaved them there, He said "So just seen my life was lied and im sorry abused my son and everyone else for his personal views and Etc., And so im just let those two in and kiss his wife and son goodbye as clopper are invading half of airport and the last one is left, And leaving hank and other eaten alive by cloppers and leaving his life to post-apocalyptic world of his wife and son and possible future grandkids to told about his life, history and adventures of his days before of apocalype came to destory it... And stopped of his story... 


	7. Survivor - The Ed's (EEE)

The edds and rest of cul-de-sac kids and rest people of thier town are defend agaist the clopper since two days, The edd's story about them are still popular at middle school and having talked to other until every teacher of school turned on all TV about of clopper outbreak. And this caused closed town the school in whole day and that make it as last day of school, This caused Edd mental breakdown as he while at bus and later at home and since that he goes paraniod and depressed at same time, while his parent are creating clopper proof bunker until apocalype is over and Edd indeed go with is parents at bunker, While Ed did try to hide in closet as his family are builded fortress around of his house, And Eddy home is not done as his parents are attempt to buying woods, guns, ammo, supples for survival during clopper apocalype and Some like Kevin and Nazz family remain to stay and build Fort around the cul-de-sac to defend against the clopper and apocalype itself.

At 1:00 AM, The infected person who already bitted by other clopper or Special Clopper named The Scott is turned into clopper himself and started speading the area and as everyone leaved or just stay to fight except Edd's family who are hiding at their bunker for until the apocalype is over. While half the town is started burning or damaged by victims or cloppers as the cul-de-sac are moving out or staying to fight, As the two of Edd's are ready by thier familes are readly to killed them all as they finally do it at morning, At morning the Ed and Eddy's parents are looking for survivors at thier town put nearly all of last residents of thier town are ethier eaten alive or turned into cloppers as they indeed last survivors are most of them are eaten, while several are infected and now as cloppers and they try to eated Ed and Eddy's parents put they glad they got some guns from the town's gun store and sucessfully killed all, The parents are glad aren't infected excepted Eddy's Dad was bitted by last clopper who happens mutated into pon-krampus and attacked Eddy's Dad and eated by left shorter. And returned back at cul-de-sac and there the Ed and Eddy's parents are going to talked about his father being bitted by clopper and presumedly retured into clopper within next hour and Eddy is wanted to killed his dad as the virus is mutated his father into a clopper and his son is killed his father and really crying at his room and become depressed for rest day. While Ed is at home watching TV with all the monsters movies for day and night. And Edd and his parents are just fine as they thinking the cloppers destoryed Edd's last of his friends of cul-de-sac are dead or turned into cloppers, And the family praying to chirstian god about the future of humanity and thier fate in near future.

In next day the cloppers from other are in round two in cul-de-suc survivors as they attack them as couple times as Kevin and Nazz's familes are killed and turned into cloppers as least kevin and nazz themselves are turned into cloppers as Ed and Eddy's family are still alive and uninfected for now. And at night the Ed and Eddy's familes are having a party for surviving for two days and having tribute to loss of other neighors for be killed or getting infected by cloppers. And in next day, More cloppers as more than thousands are set a biggest attack of the Edd's and thier familes live in risked, And since other familes are didn't make it from last day. And next hours the cloppers attack the familes houses and just happens the parents and Ed's Sister was eaten alive and Ed and Eddy are try to getting to Edd's clopper proof bunker for until them are gone. And as finally getting there at Edd's home and while two are killing the cloppers and Edd was happy the two are alive and let them in as now was are closed from bunker's door and Edd's parents are shocked that Edd's two friends are alive and Ed and Eddy telled Edd and his Parent about their family members are consumed by cloppers and at end Ed stupidity reveal the bite mark at his back and already turned into special clopper by matter of seconds and eatened the edd's parents and Eddy also reveal getted bitted and same as him, And at end the Ed's are now cloppers at bunker that supposed to blocked of the cloppers and eaten by was Edd's infected friends and Somehow Edd's turned into clopper himself by infected clopper eddy, And infected clopper Edd is looking at rotten corpses of his parents who eaten by his friends.

And it end's here as All the edd's are infected from clopper virus and trapped of Edd's family clopper proof bunker, until they die from lack of food within weeks as they too feral to used civilazed tools...  



	8. Survivor Story - Pyro (TF2)

Once in at Ruins of Mann co. and 2fort, the Pyro from original team of 1968 to 1974, visited that place for burning and this is to getting accessed to pyroland and until few cloppers are right behind him, put pyro mistaked them as "mystical" Unicorns, ponies and somehow kid-like jesus with horse legs for hugging them and caused Pyro to used his flamethorwer [Which in it's mind, hallucted as bubbleblower at cloppers] to killed them all and leaved, As he to at a badlands town which is attack by cloppers and pyro is unintended help to killed all cloppers in badlands town and killed the civilans as it delusions of pyroland as portayed them as evil demons from hell are attacking it put in really they do nothing to it, and so it killed all them and caused by police and they call the firefigther to stopped pyro to burned the town completely and not getting attentioned by cloppers, And townfolk put him to jail and this it still want to play with fire as still want to get access to pyroland. And so later at night it killed the guards from jail by pretending it sick and they buy it as they becaused they think want under pyro's mask. And pyro itself burn it to ground and this indeed getting attention from cloppers from other towns and later attacked them and leaving pyro as it leaving town hours go.

It fate is become just legend or somewhat urban legend in post-apocalype world for him burning and creating lot of mess from it, Put it end here of the Pyro... 


	9. Survivor Story - Huey

Huey Freeman is just studying their ex-neighbor ruckus, And he just chating of ruckus's psychological problem and his religion at facebook and twitter websites and his brother call him about the outbreak at new channel. And a living room at watching the new report of first hours of clopper outbreak, this getting some people is panicing of outbreak as well of freeman's as they started packing up the supplies, drinks, clothes and some books or electioncs via cell phones or laptop. And freemans and eventally debois familes are left woodcrest and leading to near closing dock of area in thirty miles away for heading at docking area so the evictions zones are placing zones for people getting access into cruise ships to tranports take all remain persons out of virgina as cloppers are catching up attacking there. While later fifthteen miles away from docks, the familes as to stop caused of huge road blocking as thousands of people are need to running over the docking areas, Freemans and Debois familes are deserted thier cars and started to running as thier carrying thier traveling baggs and backpacks over to docking areas as first couple people in somewhere of eastern areas are become cloppers and started infecting few and eaten several people to death.

In next hour the Freemans and Debois are finally at docking area are least two more cruise ships are starting loading up people to humans colony in asia or was planned europe as some cloppers are in little parts of europe are slowly infecting them. As all them are at docking areas there least one thousands people are tell the authority to get them all onboard in two cruise ships, As they wait there is started vomiting and her head is getting headaches and while they on aboard the ship that will take them to more in somewhere between russia or china, While later in next three days all them are now arrived at chinese dock some of eastern china are just they get of the cruise ship Sarah having more headaches and three more vomiting as ship is head the docking area of somewhere of eastern china, She started bleeding at middle of forehead which is seemed that created a horned-like form as justed right time as Freemans and Mr. and Jazmine Debois are getting leaving cruise ship waited for her to getting out, put as they there she quickly tranformed at stairs of cruise ship's porting area and she started bitting three people and both them is her husband and her daughter and huey/riley's grandfather and gladdly the soldiers killed her and they take and her daughther quickly running away from soldier as she sucessfully hides from them in hiding spot of cruised ship closeted at fouth floor, out of ship and excuted Tom just prevented infecting the area and soldiers just let hundreds more people onboard and that caused Jazmine crying and told the Freeman why her mother is infected of some person bitten her right part of stomach and seems was covering her up just dispointed her daugter. And that Freeman are why she isn't turned as reveal that she immune to virus or having any symptoms from virus and costed some people as Freeman attemped to at cruised interest to find infected-yet immune victims.

later in at next six months or a year later as Huey and Riley get jobs as apocalype are growing and several people are infected with virus, Freeman tree is are now two left as his granddad died he and his brother are last of his geneological family tree and they need jobs and wifes for revived the family tree. As huey and riley are now orphans in somewhere at fortified chinese city and riley leaves huey to get money by becoming sucessful indie. rapper and later huey signed up to joined human defended army who are thier purpose is keep humanity safe from cloppers, And later as huey is going to his first mission to now ruins of moscow and thier missions goal is to get last survivors out of moscow as the cloppers are still around as some are last moscow metro system or some deserted buildings and later with some sucess as they least found ten survivors which where supposed to be twenty survivors as other ten are presumed infected or eaten alive by them and later two of survivors are infected and excuted them good, As later the survivors are exported back to human colonies of china/asia by tranport heilchopter and later huey get 700,000 yuans from caputre some survivors from moscow misson. And in next week he got other mission from Main HDA Base from Japan that he and his team are will send to London for getting more survivors, supples as to making more food, drinks and clothes for poor and people who hate wearing the same clothes who are not asia or china, And later huey and his team made some survivors, some supples and loss of his two good soldiers that ethier infected or eaten by cloppers. And huey getted 1,000,500 yuans for the be mostly sucessful in all his missions.

Later in next several missions, which few are sucessful ones, Huey is promoted three times and he control thirty teams in within few months and he want just retired from his job as he already got 50,000,00 yuans for getting him a home, more clothes, good mediccare put not against virus itself put mostly complete of the cured to end virus and killed itself, In next week the HDA is now let huey go as to his and most of army are now thier retirement becaused cured is nearly complete as it done the armed forces are killed all them as the cured make them immune. And yea within next year the cured is now done and now releasing the armed forces that will end the apocalype once for all. And after that it humanity is started revived it former glory and Huey is lost his pessimism and eventally abandon his black supremacy view due understand white people and thier authority are not monsters as they lost it to cloppers mess and creator was indeed a "evil" black man. So that his life as restarted and his brother is now sucessful rapper as thank to his brother funding him for 15,000 yuans. And his life will be fine ever what. While Jazmine is now savior mainly because she first known immune person to virus and now almost worship her as goddness...

End there... 


End file.
